


Holidays, A Daniel and Vala Romance

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving, Winter solstice/Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Follow the progression of Daniel and Vala's Romance from Halloween to New Year. Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, with guest appearances by or mention of: Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Jack, Carolyn, Ishta, Landry.





	1. Halloween

1\. Halloween:The First Real Date

  
  


Vala is scared and it's not the Halloween goblins. Daniel invited her on a date. On Halloween. Without coercion.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Sam wondered at Vala's unusual quiet. "Can't find anything?"

Vala shrugged and flipped through the costumes.

"Okay, now I'm really worried. What's wrong?"

Head down Vala shook her head.

Coming around the rack, Sam took her friend by the arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Vala followed without a peep.

"Sit." Sam demanded, pointing at a chair in the outdoor café. "You need to explain what's wrong." Once she'd order each of them the latest coffee concoction, Sam stared at Vala until unable to withstand the scrutiny, Vala caved.

"He asked me on a date! A date!"

"Yes, I know that because you already told me you two are going to stop by my house on your way to the midnight showing of _TheRockyHorrorPictureShow._ And, according to you that's what you chose. A quick bite at my house to see my fun Halloween decorations and then a movie. So now, again, explain."

"You aren't listening...and you can't tell anyone. But it's a D-A-T-E as in two co-workers going out as in a relationship kind of going out, not as co-workers or as friends kind of thing. And worse? I'm in love with him, and this isn't a real date to him because he knows everyone else tonight is coupled up and I'd be left to come alone, well everyone but Teal'c and Ishta, who aren't here, though I guess wherever they are, they are. Anyway, I don't want to go because I'll be like a puddle of mud because I'll be all starry-eyed and Lady Gaga over him. Oh gods, this is just awful. How'd I get myself into this mess in the first place? Oh I know, I knocked the hell out of him and then I kissed him because I have to say the man is so sexy he stole my heart the first time I tied him up. Oh My Gods!"

Head cocked to one side Sam sat, mouth agape. Finally, she was able to respond. "He asked you out? You're in love with him? That's the first time I've heard you say it like you mean it. You are. You are really in love with him. That's wonderful, Vala. It's what he needs. What he wants."

"He may want to be in love, but certainly not with me!"

"Don't be so quick to discount his feelings for you. Just relax. Take it slow."

"Take it slow! Have you seen his body! Have you heard that voice! Have you looked into those eyes! Do you know that every time I draw the straw to sleep in the tent with him off world I don't sleep a sink...wink, whatever, I don't sleep."

"Does he?"

"No, not really."

"Maybe he feels like you do, sleeping close and unable to..."

"Ha! He's probably afraid if he goes to sleep I'll jump his bones and all other parts of him, which to be honest I might."

"He asked you out, Vala. So, how did that happen?"

"I walked into his office and he said. "Hey, let's go out. Together. On a date. How do you feel about that?" And I said, "sounds wonderful, darling," and we made a date and then I skittles out of there."

"Skedaddled."

"Oh, right. I have Halloween candy on the brain. Anyway, so now I don't know what to do."

"No coercion? No prodding? No begging? So what may have prompted him to ask you out?"

"I don't know. Odd isn't it?"

"He likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I know he watches you and his voice changes when he talks about you."

"His voice changes to irritated."

"Alright. Go on your date with an open mind. Maybe he likes you, maybe he doesn't. But I'll wager he does and that he'll ask you out again."

"Okay, I guess you're right. But Sam, please don't tell Jack. Or Mitchell. Or Muscles."

"What about Carolyn?"

"Oh, I had to tell her to get some birth control pills...just in case. Now. What do I wear? I was going to wear something from the movie because I've been researching how to watch it. But I suppose..."

"Be yourself, Vala. That's who he asked out. Don't start changing for him, because that never works."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Holy...buckets!" Daniel said, surprised.

"Too much...as in too little? I can change."

"You look incredible."

"I do?"

In her unique and quirky way Vala had chosen the Frank N. Furter costume from expanded already dark brows, to red, red lips, curled hair, pearl necklace, revealing laced-up vest, down to the black short bottoms, garter belt, fishnets, and black pumps.

"I brought a coat. You know for Sam's and of course it is chilly outside. You're sure this is okay?"

Daniel stood and came towards her. She was frozen by either fear or fascination. Or both.

"I'm sure." He said stopping just inches from her. "Although, the possibility exists that we might not make it out of the mountain."

"What's gotten into you, Daniel!"

"Nothing. Well, I've been thinking. A lot. And. Well. I'd like to start dating. You. And we have to do it on the sly, but hey, that's not an issue. How do you feel about dating? Me?"

"Oh, I feel fine. Just fine. About dating, as long as it's you I'm dating." Heart beating rapidly, Vala barely managed to keep herself from jumping him right then and there.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

When they reached Sam's house and Vala, at Daniel's insistence, took her coat off both Carolyn and Sam laughed and told her how perfect she looked.

Jack and Cam were standing away from the others, each with a beer in hand.

"Mitchell, can you explain to me how he kept his hands off her for so long? And why he'd want to? And why he's looking everywhere but at her as though they aren't crazy about each other and possibly already dating?"

"Not a clue, sir. If she'd been the least bit interested in me, well...the Regs would have been the least of my worries."

"This whole 'we're not dating' is gonna be fun."

"Yes, sir. Can't wait 'til Teal'c gets back. He's gonna have some things to say, for sure."

TBC - Thanksgiving up next


	2. Holidays - Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel thinks his friends don't know he and Vala are dating.

2\. Thanksgiving:

  
  


~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The drive up the mountain was more precarious than anticipated since the weather had turned nasty late this morning mere minutes after turning onto the two lane and a good eight hours before NOAA predicted.

The rearview mirror twisted askew, Vala applied lipstick as she spoke. "So, when?"

Snow piled against the windshield as the wiper blades swished slowly through the slush and did little to clear the glass.

He yanked the mirror back in place and scowled as best he could while attempting to not drive over the side of a mountain. "I'm not sure, Vala." He griped. "Stop asking. I'm trying to concentrate on driving." She could annoy the hell out of a stone. Though to be honest she could also please the hell out of a stone.

"I'm nervous, darling. You know, about our little secret being revealed tonight. You?"

He shrugged. "Not really, at least not about that. Just about this winding mountain road more than likely becoming a sheet of ice by the time we arrive."

"Well, we have food and booze in the back along with the blowup beds, sheets, blankets, and pillows for the weekend, so we should be able to survive should you get us stuck. Unless of course we go over the edge and then it really doesn't matter, does it? So, if not nervous about that then why aren't you sure of when?"

Flipping the knob he turned the heat up as high as it would go and set it all to blow on the windshield. Having accomplished that he took a deep breath and explained, "We're not that far, I doubt we'll get stuck. And...it's not like we're going to barge into Thanksgiving dinner at Carolyn's new chalet and blurt out, 'We're a couple!' They aren't even sure we're dating! First things first, okay?"

"I have a feeling they're sure. I'd be happy to blurt should you need me to, I'm quite good at that."

Immediately Daniel's mind went into safety mode _._ "Don't you dare! Expert or no, we need to announce it when the time is right."

"FINE!"

"Oh, great, now you're mad. Just what I need. And on a holiday. Trapped in a house with every close friend we have!"

"It's a chalet, not a house. Oh! Darling, I think you just missed the driveway."

"I know it's a god damned chalet! And I missed the drive because you distracted me!"

"Daniel, I know why you're upset, but really, I'm exhausted from hiding that we're...you know...a couple, and you were the one who said it's time and also, all you have to do is turn around in the next driveway, it's not the end of the world! SO STOP YELLING!"

Making a quick sharp turn he cursed as the back end of the car slid around the opposite direction and dropped a wheel deep into the ditch on the side of the driveway he chose to turn around in. "Shit!"

Sighing in exasperation, Vala rolled her eyes. "Oh, lovely. That's what you get for being annoyed!" His lips smashed together in a hard, tight line and he glared. "This is all your fault."

"Yes, of course it is." She threw her coat into the back seat, pulled the sweatshirt over her head, then her T-shirt, took off her fur-lined boots, shimmied out of her jeans and crawled into the back seat in her brand new blood red, skimpy, yet sexy, panties and bra.

When she began her crazy, frenzied undressing he had turned his face towards her, mouth falling open in awe.

When her very nice, round, scantily clad six appeared close to his face as she went over the seat, he couldn't find a word to utter in his heretofore unlimited vocabulary. Not one in any language, not for a long time.

Finally, he completely turned to peer at her and found her laid out like the proverbial sacrificial virgin on the pile of blankets and pillows. The words he did manage to express went something like this. "Wha...what, what are you doing?"

Removing her bra, she tossed it over the front seat, where it sailed past his ear as he stared at her lovely peach flesh.

Vala stretched, fanning her hair out across the pillow. "I've always wanted to make love in a car, and especially one stuck in a snowstorm. Hurry up, as I'm sure you can tell by my...um...anyway, it's getting chilly."

"Oh." He said as he dove over the seat.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Standing at the window, Jack squinted out across the yard. "Hey, Mitchell?"

"Sir?"

"You can call me Jack."

"You can call me Cam."

"Okay, Mitchell?"

"Sir?"

"Do you see taillights?"

Cam took a long look out towards the end of the driveway. "Yep. Looks like Jackson's car. He musta spun out on the ice. Unless of course he backed into the driveway. And, got one wheel stuck in the ditch."

"Hmph." Sam peered over Jack's shoulder. "They almost made it on time, too."

Carolyn leaned against Cam's back. "Why aren't they getting out of the car?"

"Probably having sex before they come in and pretend they hardly know each other."

Sam grinned but berated Jack anyway. "That's not nice."

Hands casually resting behind his back, Teal'c queried. "Should we not go and check on them, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Naw, big guy, with the windows that fogged up I'm damned sure they're still breathin'. A lot."

"I see. Then perhaps it is as O'Neill pointed out."

"So, Sam, how long before frostbite sets in and we need to pull 'em out?"

"Hours." Carolyn answered for Sam. "The temperature isn't falling that fast...or low. The car was warm when it stopped and they're ... sharing body heat."

Jack grinned at the doctor. "And we all were instructed to bring extra blankets for our 'slumber party'.''

"I tell ya what, guys. We'll have dinner and when it's time for dessert and they haven't brought it in, we'll all go."

Sam patted Cam's shoulder before turning away to follow Carolyn and Teal'c towards the kitchen. "Good plan. Let's eat!"

"Wait!" Cam yelled, startling everyone. They returned to the window and all eyes followed the direction he pointed where written in the fog on the back window of the car it read:

_Start without us... BTW, Daniel & I are a couple don't tell him I told you. _

There was a large, half-finished V below the message.

 

TBC - Christmas is coming in December


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Vala have been together now since Halloween. But they have yet to say those three little words each long to hear.

Don't touch that!"

Vala snatched her hand back. "For heaven's sake!"

"I know, sorry I yelled. But we don't have a clue what it's capable of."

"I'm trying very hard not to be bored until you finish. It is Christmas Eve. Everyone's out being merry. There are only skeletons on the crew."

Lips puckered in thought he looked up, then with an 'ah ha' expression of understanding he nodded and returned to his task. "The longer you pester me the longer I have to stay to finish this."

With a deep sigh she tapped herself on the forehead with the Christmas catalog she held.

Looking up he smiled and held his car keys out. "Why don't you take the keys and go to my place and get ready. You'll have time to soak in the tub."

Folding over at the waist, Vala placed her elbows on his desk and supported her face. "I can't. That wouldn't help if I'm naked in your tub without you. I wouldn't accomplish anything, well, anything that has to do with getting ready." She swished her hips back and forth, grinning.

His voice grew firm, serious. "Okay, that's it."

"Oh, finished?"

"No. You have to go. I can't think straight. I'll drop by your quarters at six. No! At seven."

"Seven! It's only two now how can it take so long for you to decipher something? I'll die of boredom. It's Christmas Eve. There are presents to be opened."

"Presents are opened on Christmas morning. And I have to finish this!"

"Pfft."

"Okay, go now and I will drop by at five."

"Four."

"Fine."

"See you at three. I'm so excited about spending Christmas Eve at your place. And making Christmas breakfast and opening presents together and then the real deal, or catered deal, Christmas dinner at Sam's. I've never had a holiday so packed with jam! This is going to be my best Christmas ever!"

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Smiling, Vala sighed and cuddled closer to Daniel for another minute before quietly inching out from under his arm to slip out of bed. He mumbled something and turned over. She stood looking at him curled up, pillow under his head and arm under his pillow. The other one of his well defined, sexy arms was across the side of his face.

She loved him so much, so very much. And she was happy. Ecstatic in fact, and she'd hold on to him as long as she could. She would never tell him how she felt. Too risky. Daniel cared for her, but his love belonged to Sha're and she understood that. When he left her, as she knew he would, they all do one way or another, she would go on, it was her life. It's what she knew. Not being one to dwell on her past or her future she sighed with resignation and wandered off towards the kitchen.

It was Christmas morning. It was snowing. Daniel had made mad crazy love to her all night. And she, Vala Mal Doran, would make him pancakes this wonderful beautiful morning.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The smell of something burning woke Daniel. Hopefully not his apartment. He jumped up, donned a pair of sweatpants and rushed into the kitchen. Apparently there had been some kind of batter bomb, and whatever was round and black in the skillet was still smoldering. He turned the burner off, calling her name but got no answer.

Looking around his gaze came to a grinding halt on her six, covered with red velvet boy shorts that said 'ho 'ho 'ho in green glitter across the rise of her bum. Her feet were encased in Bert and Ernie slippers. She had on his T-shirt pulled back and knotted at the back of her waist. She danced to whatever music was coming through her iPod earbuds – Christmas music probably since that's all she listened to for the past month. And she was outside on his balcony. Most amazingly she had her head back and her mouth open catching snowflakes on her tongue as she danced.

It was at that moment that he realized how much he loved her. Burnt food, big kitchen mess, Bert and Ernie slippers and a jaded past...all of it. He loved all of it. Somewhere along the line since she came into his life he'd lost the fear of being hurt. The greater fear was never being with her, never loving her. He loved her and he needed to tell her that. Soon. At least at some point. Sooner than later. But not today.

She turned then and screamed, then stood there shivering. Sliding the balcony door open he pulled her in. "What were you doing?"

"Daniel! You scared me! It's freezing cold out there and snowing." Sniffing the air, Vala rushed for the kitchen. "Oh! Oh, my...your pancakes!"

Teeth chattering, Vala crossed her arms around herself and frowned. "Well, there goes your Christmas morning breakfast."

Daniel came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's the thought that counts, sweetheart. Really." Buzzing her neck with a little kiss, he let her go, turned her in his arms and resisted the urge to grab a handful of 'ho, ho, ho'.

"Go get warm in the bed. Your skin feels like a popsicle. I'll clean this up and then we can open our presents. Okay?"

With a saucy wink, Vala ran a finger down his bare chest. "Can't we clean up tomorrow? We have coffee and donuts and we can take that and our presents back to the bedroom, where we can nest until we have to get ready and go to Sam's. How does that sound?"

"I'll be there in a minute with the coffee and donuts."

"I'll snag the gifts and put them on the bed."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

They lay spent, snuggled on the bed amongst ribbons and wrapping paper, boxes and bows. And skates. Vala had given Daniel a pair of roller skates so he could go skating with her, and Daniel had given her a pair of ice skates so she could skate with him. They'd laughed and promised each other to learn.

Vala lay listening to Daniel breathe, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. He was being very quiet and she worried that she'd let slip – while in the throes of passion - three little words she knew he didn't want to hear. It was driving her crazy, so she blurted out, "I'm sorry! Really! I mean, Daniel, it's just that I..."

"What?" He grumbled, turning to face her. "What are you sorry for?"

Maybe he'd been half asleep, and now she'd stirred the hornet's nest as the Tau'ri say. "Er, I mean, didn't you...you don't know?"

"No, I was sorta busy before and about asleep when you started apologizing."

"Oh. Well. Sorry, I didn't, you know, come along...you know...when you did."

"Yeah, you did."

"I did! Oh, of course I did."

"Once before me. Once with me, and once after me."

"Oh. Well. Good for me. Very good. Not sorry then!"

Daniel kissed her nose, turned over, and with a deep contented sigh his eyes closed but immediately popped back open when she squeaked out, "you're going back to sleep?"

"I'm exhausted. You wore me out." He burrowed into the covers, chuckling.

Vala rolled against his back placing a splayed hand on his belly where she felt the ripples of his silent laughter. Kissing his back, she closed her eyes. "Fine, sleep. But just remember, when you get old and can't take Viagra because of your peacemaker, you'll look back on this day with regret!"

He had her on her back so fast she didn't have time to utter a sound. "You're right and since my 'peacemaker' won't allow Viagra, I better get it while I can." He said, his voice deep and husky, and tinted with laughter.

"No. No! I was joking. I'm only...I...oh no, don't do that...I'm so tired...Daniel, plea...oh, mmm, oh, I mean yes..."

~o0o~

Vala walked behind Daniel on Sam's recently shoveled stone path. "You looked like the front of a Christmas card wrapped up in winter wear, snow surrounding you and your arms piled high with presents."

"Uh huh, and my arms wouldn't be piled so high if you'd take a few of these."

"I had to freshen my lipstick. You're halfway to the door now, so keep going."

Before he could answer a snowball whacked him on the back of the head

"Oh, no you didn't."

"Oops. It slipped out. I was attempting to make a man out of ..."

Spinning around, he found her grinning mischievously, holding another massive amount of snow in her hand.

Her eyes grew wide as the packages tumbled like an avalanche of colors from his arms. With a high pitched shriek she tried desperately to get traction as she twisted away. Wet, cold snow smacked her in the crook of her neck and slithered like ice water down into her collar. Her laughter rang out with a mix of delight and mischief as she gathered more ammo.

Daniel stalled for a few seconds. Vala's laugh never failed to turn him on. Her voice, every utterance from that exquisite throat and that lovely mouth was tinted with a deep, throaty, beyond sexy, sound. Shaking off the paralyzingly provocative thoughts, he fired his next shot.

Unprepared, the snowball slammed into her making her jerk. Her feet slipped and she went face first into whiteness.

Laughter completely out of control, Daniel scooped up another handful, straddled her back, and opened the collar of her coat. He really should have known better. How many times had he been thwarted by her snake-like moves?

Flipping him sideways with her legs, both hands came up filled with icy cold half formed snowballs. Daniel grunted, grinned and Vala went sailing to land on her back and he landed right on top of her.

"Umph." She muttered as he took her by the wrists and pulled her arms high over her head. "Merry Christmas, Vala."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you." He covered her mouth with his before she could respond.

She kissed him back, surrendering to his demands. When he finally moved his fiery lips to her neck, Vala sighed. "I love you."

Coming up on his elbows, Daniel's blue eyes scanned her face. "I do, Daniel. I love you."

"You love me? Wow. You do, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm getting all cold and wet, and we need to go."

"Back home to bed?"

"No, well, yes, later, but right now inside to dinner. Daniel. I love you."

"Mmm, me too, I love you." He kissed her again, rolling to his back and taking her with him without losing a second of contact.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Ya know, Mitchell," Jack said turning from the window. "I remember the good old days when Daniel Disneyland meant some geeky place and not her."

"Yes, sir. She's got some special funky powers, that's for sure. I've never seen the guy so smitten and well, happy."  
  


Teal'c remained at the window a few more seconds. "I have.” He murmured. “And it's good to see him happy again."

  
  


~Merry Christmas.


	4. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/V fluff. SG-1 plus Jack, Sam, and Carolyn are invited to the White House New Year's Eve Party. Ships Ahoy! D/V, S/J, C/C, T/I, L/K

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~ 

“What about this one?” Vala announced with a touch of complaint as Daniel came out of the bathroom.

Daniel struggled to insert a cufflink and looked up only as he sat in the chair. “Wow. Uh uh, way too much cleavage.”

“Then I need to go shopping, this is the last of my dressy dresses.” She sat on his lap, pulled his face to her with her hands on his ears and kissed him with as much tease as she could muster in her current mood. Letting him go, Vala stood. “We could stay in, wear our birthday suits and the bed covers.”

“We have to go it's the White House New Year's Eve party. SG-1's the honored guests, though no one really knows why but us.” 

“Why? Mitchell told me the President won't even be there until just before midnight because he has to go to another three or four parties. So, see, actually we really could stay in for a while.”

“No. Now, please get dressed.”

“Well, I guess I can wear my uniform.”

“Very funny.” He grinned waggling his eyebrows. “Put the turquoise one back on, it's not looking so bad now. There may not be a back to it, but at least it has a front.” 

Knowing he would never arrive on time if he watched her, Daniel went back to fitting the cufflink to his starched white shirt. 

“What about this one?” She said, this time shuffling her feet and rolling her eyes. 

“Oh my God. That just fits...clings everywhere. Vala, do you have on underwear...panties?”

“No, no room under here...”

“Oookaay. The black one. The first one.” When she turned away his gaze dropped to her bum where the cling emphasized the mounds as she moved purposely towards the closet. “Wait!”

She turned with a knowing smile. “Yes?”

“I'll just help you out of that.” The cufflink got tossed aside, he lunged towards her, and Vala laughed happily.

~0o0~

Jack noticed Daniel's disheveled appearance and cut his gaze to a flushed and seemingly sedate Vala. Damn those two and their rabbit addictions. Not happy, he came up beside Daniel and gruffly whispered. “You're two seconds away from being officially very, very, very late... can't you keep it in your pants for....” 

Daniel lifted a fist in the military sign for halt, perused the room, found Sam, scanned her from mussed hair to the small pooch of her 'baby bump' and then cranked his head around to look back at Jack with a smirk.

“Okay, fine. Please go form a line and bring along your girlfriend, the Man is about to arrive!”

“Nobody else is in line. You're not in line. Obviously, everyone is dancing and drinking....”

“Okay! I need you and Vala to get this line going so the President can do the meet and greet. For crying out loud, Daniel, it's nearly midnight!”

“He's not here either. And I've already met him.” 

Vala looked back and forth from Daniel to Jack. “Not me and Ishta. We haven't, have we, because he's the new guy one? And Muscle was Murray when he met him.” Vala grinned and stood beside Jack. “Doesn't Ishta look stunning? And look at the way Muscles is looking at her. She can knock the Jaffa right out of him. Who knew she could look so, well, so Earth-like? And not a soul or body here, except for us of course, would know she was an alien. If I did girls I'd want to do her. Is this where the line forms? Did you know that some people call it a Queue and that Q is on Star Trek not the first one with the guy from Priceline, but the one with the English guy and the balls you guys play with... well actually only the white one....”

Jack's head which had bobbed in answer to her wacky speech stopped suddenly. “Ho! And I thought I was beginning to like you.”

“Sir?” Mitchell came up behind Jack. “I'd advise stopping while you're ahead.” Stepping beside Vala, Mitchell adjusted his dress blues. 

“Right. Okay, the place is filling up faster than lifeboat on a sinking ship. Let's all play nice. Mitchell, you and Daniel are on Mal Doran Mouth duty. Try to keep her from getting us all executed. Daniel get in line beside your girl. Mitchell, what's up with your girl, the Doc, and Landry?” Jack turned away, yanked his multi-decorated jacket down and stared across the room.

“Arguing... again.” 

“About?” Irritation crept into Jack's voice. 

“The secret wedding. She's still pissed that her parents got re-married without inviting her.”

Voice rising the general balked, “It was a spur of the moment kinda thing!”

“Jack!” Daniel hissed. “Keep your voice down. The Presidential Music is starting.”

Jack scanned the room, caught Sam's eye and jerked his head in his typical 'come here' gesture. 

Sam batted her eyes, smiled and turned away. 

Muttering, Jack took off in her direction. “Damn. It's gonna be one of those nights.”

~0i0~

Trying to hide her nervousness, Vala snapped out, “I understand! Please quit! I know I'm supposed to call him MR. President. He's just a man, Daniel, and I think it's high time you had a woman in charge so I didn't even vote for him and I do have a voting card and I am a citizen of the U.S.of A.!” Daniel's hand on her back gently prodded her forward and Vala found herself face to face with a grinning handsome man.

“Well, this is a pleasure. You're Vala, right? I recognized you from your photograph.”

Suddenly star struck, Vala promptly bobbed her head, her mouth going into full-blown Cheshire Cat mode and she found herself unable to speak.

The president took her hands between his. “You know, Vala. This is the first time I've met an alien. It's alright if I call you an alien, isn't it? General O'Neill said it would be.”

“Hmph!” Vala found her voice. “You met Murray, who is Teal'c of the Jaffa in reality and his wife Ishta, who is the highest priestess of the Hak'tyl. They are aliens, too, by the way. But you probably met him as Murray and maybe you didn't meet Ishta. Oh, your hands are rough. Daniel said you didn't like to get your hands dirty. Although, really, dirty and rough are not one in the same. You do play golf? Muscles... er... Murray... er Teal'c said you play like a new bee, I still don't get what bees have to do with golf.”

The President turned and smiled at General Landry. “Ah, I see what you mean.”

Daniel moved Vala away, quickly covering his laugh with a cough, his hand gently but firmly and insistently guiding her through the crowded dance floor. Eyes boring into the back of her head, he took deep breaths to keep from laughing out loud. When she looked back at him, he pointed ahead. 

Halfway across the floor, he stopped, pulling her to him. He stared at her while the music played totally aware that she bewitched him, completely and fully cognizant that he was enthralled by her after all these years, knowing he found her, always, so alive, so herself, so lovely. Daniel leaned close, his hand sliding to her waist, the other wrapping her neck. “Marry me?” He said low, completely surprising himself.

She looked at him a bit shocked then laughed nervously. “If you ask me that again Daniel, I will say yes and I will hold it to you.”

Head tilted and mouth hovering above hers, he whispered, “Huh?”

“Hold you to it, I mean.”

Buzzing her mouth with a quick kiss he took her in his arms to dance, his cheek to hers, his lips against her ear. “Marry me, Vala. Marry me and stay with me forever and ever because I love you. Marry me and stay with me forever and ever because you love me. Will you?”

“Yes, forever and ever.” Vala buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her tears.

“I'm hoping those are tears of happiness.”

She nodded winding her arms tight around his neck as she felt him tighten his arms around her pulling her as close to him as he could.

Neither of them realized the music had stopped and the countdown had begun.

 

~END, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
